


Terciopelo azul

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, International Day of Snarry, M/M, PWP, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Harry quiere probar el sexo mágico, su problema es que es tan conocido que mantener una relación anónima le es imposible.Una loca idea le lleva al nuevo local gay que han abierto en el callejón Diagon, el Terciopelo Azul.A él no le conoce nadie, pero él ha reconocido a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse allí.Snarry. Slash.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry miraba la puerta del local mágico desde la acera. Ya había visto entrar a varias personas, pero aún no se había atrevido a entrar.

Era una estupidez pasar allí plantado toda la noche cuando se moría de ganas por estar dentro, por experimentar en primera persona el ambiente del primer local gay en el callejón Diagon.

Harry había descubierto que no era tan heterosexual como había creído cuando comenzó a cambiar el rostro de Ginny en todas sus fantasías por el de alguno de sus hermanos. Especialmente el de Charlie.

Los pechos, por pectorales planos, yun pene en vez de una vagina. 

Era evidente que le excitaba más imaginarse abajo que encima, y que cada vez que veía a Charlie empezaba a sudar.

Fue el mismo Charlie el que en una fiesta de Navidad le mostró gráficamente cuánto le gustaban los hombres. 

Le folló, aunque en ese momento no era plenamente consciente, tan bien, que difícilmente iba a poder desandar esa senda.

Charlie le folló y le mostró su sexualidad, pero también le amenazó de muerte si no dejaba a su hermana al día siguiente. 

Fue duro dejar a Ginny porque en el fondo no quería perderla como amiga, era una gran amiga. Se alegró tantísimo de que la chica no derramara ni una sola lágrima, y tan solo le dijera: “Está bien”. También se sintió un cretino cuando supo que no estaba bien, porque después de aquello fue a buscar a Charlie y le hizo una mamada que le dejó con mal sabor de boca, y no por que no hubiera disfrutado el sabor sino por lo que Charlie le había dicho.

—Me voy mañana a Rumanía.—Harry se planteó si irse con él, estaba descubriendo que no solo le gustaban los hombres sino que Charlie le gustaba muchísimo—No busco más compañía que esta, y mucho menos con el ex de mi hermana.

Pensó que le había lanzado un _aguamenti,_ pero solo fueron palabras demasiado reales.

Charlie se fue, Ginny también, y Harry no sabía qué hacer a partir de ese momento.

No entró en la academia de aurores, como todos habían pensado que haría. Había acabado harto de maldiciones, persecuciones y que quisieran matarle cada dos por tres.

Tenía dinero, una casa y mucho tiempo libre. No sabía cómo gastar ninguno de ellos.

No tenía ganas de estudiar ni nadie que le obligara, las cartas de Hermione desde Australia no eran lo suficientemente amenazadoras.

Así que se dedicaba a deambular, visitaba a Ron y a George, pero aunque le estaban agradecidos no podía estar allí todo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Acabó mucho tiempo solo en casa, porque otra de las desventajas que había tenido al salir y dejarse ver era que la gente le atosigaba.

Todo el mundo quería hablar con el héroe, con el niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, y Harry lo único que quería era que le dejaran tranquilo, eso y encontrar a algún chico con el que seguir experimentando.

Su siguiente problema fue que era un negado para eso de saber cuando alguien era gay.

¿No habría algún hechizo al algo asípara identificar a los magos gays? ¿Y de paso saber si querrían echar un polvo?

Al parecer no lo había, y Harry se moría de vergüenza. Entre que todo el mundo le conocía cada vez que daba un paso, y que le daba miedo malinterpretar las señales, estuvo más de un año sin catar nada.

Menos mal que al final fue otra persona la que le abordó y básicamente le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. También le metió otra cosa, pero ahí supo, cuán buen amante había sido Charlie Weasley.

Se llamaba Oscar y era trabajador del Ministerio, no había entendido muy bien en qué departamento. Lo había llevado a su casa, y no tardó mucho en arrepentirse.

A la semana siguiente su “romance” había sido contado con pelo y señales a toda la prensa mágica.

Harry quería morirse, habían sido un par de polvos mal echados y el tal Oscar poco más y decía que iba a ser la boda del año.

Harry le cerró las puertas, chimenea y las piernas.

Había cometido un estúpido error y ahora estaba espantado de conocer a nadie y que contara todas sus intimidades.

Cada vez que salía tenía diferentes tipos de gente encima, los que le idolatraban como héroe, los que le despreciaban por su condición sexual, y los que se querían acostar con él.

Estaba sobrepasado de nuevo, yaunque Ron iba a verle casi todas las semanas, se sentía francamente solo.

Sus amigos estaban estudiando o trabajando, Neville se había ido a Edimburgo a estudiar herbología. Luna había empezado a trabajar con su padre en el Quisquilloso y llevaba estudios de zoomagia por correspondencia. 

Dean y Seamus se habían ido de viaje a Estados Unidos, Ron le había dicho que en realidad se habían fugado para casarse y que estaban huyendo de la madre de Seamus.

Echaba mucho de menos a Hermione, pero ella estaba tratando de devolverle la memoria a sus padres.

Él estaba solo pero hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de recuperar a sus padres. 

En definitiva, que se encontraba solo y asustado.

Sin ganas de salir pero con ganas de saber más, de experimentar pero no sabía cómo.

Fue allí cuando apareció Ginny, estaba jugando al Quidditch pero aún no era profesional. Aún así siempre estaba entrenando, viajando con uno de los equipos de bajas clasificaciones y poniéndose cada vez más guapa.

Harry pensó que si tan solo Ginny fuera un chico él no hubiera roto jamás con ella.

Se lo demostró llevándole material gráfico porno gay, también le había comprado títulos educativos sobre higiene sexual obligada por Hermione.

Cuando Harry abrió la primera revista tuvo que taparse con un cojín la entrepierna.

Un primer plano de un enorme pene erecto pegado a un chico guapísimo que le guiñaba un ojo y se corría para él.

La prensa erótica mágica era mucho mejor que la muggle.

—Me voy esta semana a Irlanda, pero para la semana que viene te quiero con ropa decente—Ginny lo reflexionó mejor—,quizás sería mejor que fuera un poco indecente. Con ese pelo acicalado y tu mejor cara, vamos a conseguirte un ligue.

—Pero Ginny.

—Pero nada, documéntate.—Le soltó el libro que Hermione le mandaba—Y el viernes próximo ponte guapo te espero a las 7.

Sin más besó su mejilla y se metió en la chimenea.

—Por cierto, no te pierdas al de la página 10.

Tal como llegó se fue y Harry corrió a ver la página 10.

Quedó impactado, era tan parecido a él pero a la vez no era él, que algo le hacía pensar que querían imitarle.

Lo peor no fue eso, sino como un tipo que estaba dando la espalda se estaba tirando a ese “imitador” con una polla descomunal. Eso no era humanamente posible, pero le puso tan cachondo imaginarse así que esa noche homenajeó varias veces esa página.

Debía ponerse al día de hechizos limpiadores, le gustaba demasiado esa revista.

El consejo de Ginny no fue nada equivocado, el libro sobre sexualidad que le enviaba Hermione era bastante práctico.

Tenía una sección amplísima sobre sexo anal, que le pareció un pobre intento se ocultar que aquel libro era realmente una guía de sexo gay.

Hechizos lubricantes, dilatadores, hechizos esterilizadores para prevenir enfermedades, tanto mágicas como muggles.

Amplios consejo sobre higiene y cuidados anales.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue la parte donde hablaba de una infinidad de hechizos como el que supuso disfrutabasu doble de papel. 

Agrandadores de penes, duplicadores, barredoras, lo que suponía que había que el pene del activo diera como barriendo continuamente en la próstata del pasivo.

Un sin fin de hechizos que quería probar, por lo que no veía la hora de que llegara el viernes.

Pero también mientras llegaba empezó a sentir cierto pavor.

¿Dónde iba a encontrar Ginny tipos gays para él? Además que fueran de confianza.

La visita de Ron no fue fe gran ayuda, se le veía tan nervioso con el tema que Harry tuvo que dejarlo y volver a temas donde el grado de pánico gay de Ron no estallara.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente Ron y Ginny eran hermanos.

El viernes llegó, y Ginny y él salieron.

Visitaron varias pubs, bebieron algunas cervezas. Y Harry comenzó a relajarse, cuando se dio cuenta que un tipo le estaba sonriendo.

Mucha gente le sonreía y él devolvió el saludo, cuando el tipo se acercó a ellos se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

Era más mayor que ellos y se estaba comiendo con la mirada a Harry, esas miradas eran las mismas que la de las revistas que había estudiado a conciencia.

Él era un buen alumno aunque Snape hubiera tratado de demostrarle lo contrario.

Ginny sonreía, pero en un momento se excusó para ir al baño, dejándolos solos.

—Me gustan tus gafas—le dijo el hombre, Harry se sentí un poco cohibido en realidad era un poco mayor para él, pero la cuestión era experimentar ¿no?

—Gracias.

—Me gustaría verte solo con ellas.

Harry se atragantó, Cielo santo, ¡qué directo!

—Yo…

—Estoy alojado en un hotel cercano, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Bueno, realmente yo había salido con mi amiga.

—No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.—Las palabras fueron acompañadas de una caricia sobre su pierna, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

A lo lejos vio como Ginny le hacía gestos, levantaba los pulgares esperando a que Harry le dijera si todo estaba bien y ella se marchara o sino le gustaba volvía a su sitio.

Harry llevaba una semana estudiando, o lo que era lo mismo, masturbándose y deseando follar. Estaba un poquito sobre estimulado, y asintió; Ginny le tiró un beso y se fue.

—¿Vamos?—dijo el tipo del que si le había dicho el nombre no lo recordaba

Harry volvió a asentir, y el hombre le tendió una mano, ayudándolo a bajar del taburete.

Una mano grande y caliente se alojó todo el tiempo en su cadera, hasta que llegaron al sitio del hombre.

Fue cruzar la puerta y el otro se convirtió en todo manos y boca, y la verdad es que Harry no se quejó.

Su experiencia con él fue muy buena, usaron varios hechizos que hicieron ver las estrellas a Harry.

Estaba saciado, contento y el hombre le abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Ha estado genial—le dijo acariciándole la espalda. 

—Sí.—Harry estaba casi adormilado. 

—Ha valido la pena.

—Sí.

—Verás cuando se lo cuente a mi mujer, va a alucinar.

—¿Tu mujer? ¿Estás casado?

—Sí.—Le sonrió como si no pasara nada—En realidad nunca me había acostado con otro hombre, pero a Georgina le vaa encantar, es muy admiradora tuya.

Harry estaba empezando a alucinar, ¿ese tipo no estaba bien de la cabeza?

—¿Me firmarías un autógrafo para ella?

No, no iba a firmarle nada, Harry salió de la cama espantado.

—Espera, espera—le dijo el casado—, hagamos al menos una foto.

Dios, Harry estaba alucinando. Aquello era todo una bizarra situación, iba a ser el trofeo de ese matrimonio.

Harry solo quería largarse de allí.

—¿No quieres volver a hacerlo?—parecía incluso desilusionado, menudo sinvergüenza.

No, no quería ni haberlo hecho la primera vez si lo hubiera sabido.

Y la idea le llegó rápida, ya vestido. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un _obliviate_ al tipejo aquel, ya no tenía una historia que contar. Le borró todo rastro de Harry y se largó de allí.

Iba tan deprimido andando que no supo ni cómo llegó a casa.

Menudo desastre, ¿es que no podía tener un polvo normal y corriente? O incluso conocer a alguien normal, tampoco era pedir tanto.

Le contó a Ginny al día siguiente y ella le pidió perdón, se sentía responsable.

—Quizás seas demasiado famoso para el mundo mágico, ¿qué te parece salir por el muggle?—le propuso su ex.

Y allí fue dónde había empezado el camino que le había llevado al club que ahora volvía a abrir sus puertas. Dos chicos salían abrazados, y Harry sabía lo que iban a hacer.

Se adelantó un par de pasos.

El mundo muggle le había ofrecido muchas cosas, sexo a toneladas con tipos diferentes cada vez.

Pero probar el sexo mágico era como probar la magia, una vez que lo haces no quieres dejar de usarla.

No podía llevarlos a su casa porque todo era mágico, y no había encontrado a nadie a quien realmente quisiera revelar su mundo.

Había tenido poca experiencia en el mundo mágico con el sexo, pero sin duda quería volver a disfrutarlo.

Fue su último amante el que le dio la idea sin saberlo.

Estaban en su apartamento, completamente desnudo, Eliott, creía que se llamaba.

—¿Te has fijado que nuestros cuerpos son prácticamente idénticos?—Harry no se había fijado, estaba agotado después del sexo.

—Hasta tenemos la polla igual, ¿te imaginas que somos gemelos separados al nacer?—bromeó Elliot.

—Sí, gemelos de polla—se río Harry de la ocurrencia.

—No solo de eso, mira nuestros huevos.—Si Harry no estuviera tan saciado, se habría puesto cachondo con el toqueteo.

—Date la vuelta—le pidió el chico.

—Estoy cansado.

—Venga, Harry, quiero comprobar una cosa.

Harry obedeció algo resignado.

—Abre más las piernas, un poquito más.—Cuando notó el resplandor del flash tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Pero qué has hecho?

—Tomar una foto de tu culo.

Una polaroid empezó a revelar que era eso exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Ahora tú a mí.

Harry tomó la cámara y sacó una instantánea del culo blanco de Elliot, este impaciente se la quitó de las manos.

Harry tenía que darle un punto al chico, eran indistinguibles.

Harry ya no estaba escuchando lo que decía Elliot de sus culos gemelos, sino en cómo Elliot le había ofrecido la puerta para volver al sexo mágico.

En realidad se sintió estúpido al no haber caído antes en la idea.

Poción multijugos, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

Solo tenía que dejar de ser Harry Potter, quería volver a tener sexo con un mago, y ¿por qué no tener un cuerpo idéntico al suyo? Solo cambiaría la cara, le parecía hasta más honesto que coger a cualquier otro.

Después de otro polvo gemelar como lo llamó Elliot, Harry esperó a que se quedara dormido.

—Lo siento, Elliot, es hora de un buen corte de pelo.

Se fue de allí más contento de lo que había llegado.

Adiós sexo muggle, hola sexo mágico, se dijo a sí mismo sosteniendo el alijo de pelo castaño.

Tenía pelo como para varios años, pobre Elliot, tenía el pelo más claro que él. Su rostro era bastante común, perfecto pensó Harry.

Ni feo ni guapo, solo un chico más. 

Con la sonrisa de Elliot y un poco de poción multijugos en su bolsillo por si la cosa se alargaba, Harry entró en el nuevo club gay del callejón Diagon, el Terciopelo azul.

Cuando abrió la puerta todos le miraron, pero al momento volvieron a lo suyo.

Nadie había reconocido a Harry Potter y eso era perfecto.


	2. Capítulo 2

El local era bastante diferente a los sitios que solía frecuentar en el mundo muggle. 

Estos eran ruidosos, llenos de tipos casi desnudos, y con luces estrambóticas.

En cambio, el Terciopelo Azul, era más similar a lo que su nombre proponía, un tanto oscuro pero agradable. Había mesas y sillas como en cualquier otro pub, la música era suave y no impedía mantener una conversación.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a aturdir sus sentidos al entrar que ese ambiente calmo le puso nervioso, había grupos de magos mas jóvenes y otros no tanto hablando además de algunas mesas más reservadas, Harry no supo qué hacer.

No había pista a la que lanzarse a sentir el resto de cuerpos, al menos sí había algo común, una barra.

Harry se quedó en ella y pidió una Whisky de fuego. Lo iba a necesitar, aunque le supiera a rayos, él era más de cervezas de mantequilla.

Los muggles casi no preguntaban, iban al asunto rápidamente, y a eso se había acostumbrado.

¿De qué iba a hablar él? Notarían que mentía, casi no había ideado ninguna coartada para su Elliot.

Notó algunas miradas, vio varios chicos bastante guapos. Y les sonrió, siendo otra persona podía olvidar un poco su personalidad tímida.

Uno rubio y fuerte se acercó, y Harry bebió nervioso.

—Hola—le saludó.

—Hola—contestó Harry con voz de Elliot. Solo esperaba que el pobre chico al que había robado cabello e identidad no tuviera problemas con nadie.

—Eres nuevo por aquí.

—Sí, es mi primera vez.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?—le dijo el rubio, lo cierto es que estaba bastante bueno.

Harry sonrió, bueno al final parecía no ser tan diferente ¿no?

—Claro.

Pero se había equivocado, el rubio no paraba de preguntarle cosas y estaba empezando a no saber qué decir.

Había sido idiota al no preparar mejor su coartada, tenía que elegir bien la casa a la que había pertenecido en Hogwarts porque este empezó a preguntarle por compañeros.

Harry temió que fuera un auror encubierto que le fuera a desenmascarar delante de todos por lo que comenzó a mirar por todos lados.

Era mejor que se fuera, pero entonces lo vio. En uno de aquellos reservados, la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse.

Elliot tenía una vista fabulosa, y no se equivocó.

Severus Snape, solo y de riguroso negro en uno de los reservados.

Era el rubio interrogador o el profesor más temido de Hogwarts.

—Disculpa, acabo de ver a un amigo y voy a ir a saludarlo.

El rubio miró de quien se trataba e hizo una extraña mueca pero Harry no le dio tiempo a decir nada, yendo hacia su antiguo profesor.

Casi salió corriendo hacia el reservado pero finalmente pudo contenerse y mantener un paso tranquilo.

Hacía mucho que no veía a Snape, después de la guerra había dejado su puesto como profesor en Hogwarts y a pesar de ser un héroe de guerra, él mismo había aportado las pruebas que lo demostraban, todavía había quien no hablaba bien de él. Harry suponía que eran viejos alumnos suyos.

—Hola—saludó aliviado Harry. Pero el rostro del profesor ni se inmutó. Por un momento Harry se olvidó de su disfraz, claro que no sabía quién era.

Pero no quería volver a la barra, el rubio seguía allí.

—¿Puedo… puedo invitarte a una copa?—dijo Harry intentando sentirse casual.

Estaba claro que Snape no era su persona favorita del mundo, aunque se sentía seguro con él. Al final siempre le había ayudado y protegido. Salir corriendo hacia él le había salido natural.

—Aún tengo una.—Bebió de la que reposaba en la mesa, y él hizo lo mismo con la que finalmente el rubio le había invitado.

—No suelo venir mucho por aquí—confesó Harry para romper el hielo, los ojos negros de su profesor no dejaban de mirarlo.

El hombre solo asintió pero no dejaba de mirarle. Había pasado del acosador verbal al silencio más incómodo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?—Harry asintió rápidamente, había sido mala idea. Y salir con Snape parecía que era la mejor opción para librarse del aquella pésima idea.

Snape se levantó, no era su clásica túnica negra de la escuela, esta era más ajustada y hacía verse a su ex profesor más humano.

En ningún momento le tocó pero no hizo falta para que Harry se pegara a su lado. Vio cómo algunos le miraban, ¿había desaprobación en sus miradas?

Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

El aire de la calle les golpeó y Harry se alegró.

—Mucho mejor—suspiró.

—Sígueme—escuchó a su lado, Harry se volvió para encarar a Snape, estaba muy cerca y por un momento se sintió de nuevo intimidado. Pero como en la escuela, no entraba en sus planes desobedecerle.

Snape caminaba rápido, quizás debería decirle quién era en realidad. No era lo los mismo engañar a un desconocido que a alguien a quien incluso había llegado a respetar y le había salvado la vida tantas veces.

Pasaron por un callejón más estrecho, y Harry se pegó a él hasta llegar a una puerta tras unas escaleras de bajada.

Snape abrió la puerta y entró, Harry estaba sorprendido, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Era otro bar?

Cuando entró se dio cuenta que no era ningún otro bar sino una casa, un salón para ser más preciosos.

Snape había entrado hasta el fondo.

Quizás aquella era su casa y podría usar su chimenea. Pero los pensamientos sobre irse quedaron interrumpidos cuando entró en el salón y Snape se abalanzó sobre él.

Tela negra, y piel. Más precisamente labios sobre los suyos, Snape le estaba besando. Mucho, muchísimo. Para no caerse se había agarrado a sus brazos, iba a hablar pero la apertura de su boca le dio libre acceso a Snape para meter su lengua y juguetear con la suya.

Estaba tan sorprendido, tan superado, y a la vez Snape besaba realmente bien.

Las manos del hombre le agarraron del trasero acercándole completamente a él, para clavarle una dura erección en el abdomen.

Harry se separó a mirarle.

Tan cerca que bizqueó, tenía que parar, Snape no sabía que era él y cuando se enterara iba a matarlo de mil formas dolorosas.

Pero no podía decir nada, le chupaba el cuello, le apretaba tan duro que le costaba respirar.

Snape pasó una mano por su entrepierna y para sorpresa de Harry estaba duro, duro y gimiendo cuando este metió una mano dentro y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Dios bendito empezaba a estar cachondísimo y Snape no le daba tregua. Ninguna, un par de sacudidas más y le separó para desnudarse delante de él.

El cuerpo delgado de su profesor tal y como su madre lo había traído al mundo. Desnudo, desnudísimo. 

Era delgado, y en ningún escenario diría que atractivo, pero la erección contra su abdomen sí le gustó, era larga y delgada como su dueño y estaba durísima.

Miró a Snape, que le miraba como él miraba al pastel de calabaza de Molly. No tardó en arrastrar a Harry para desnudarlo, y como si fuera un muñeco le quitó todo. 

Una de las ventajas de ser Elliot es que este no necesitaba gafas para ver, y vaya que lo que veía le gustaba. Mierda, era Snape pero le estaba llevando al sofá agarrado de su propia polla.

El antiguo profesor se sentó en un sillón orejero al lado de la chimenea que estaba encendida.

El calor que sentía no se debía a las llamas, sino a su sangre hirviendo, en algún lugar había una vocecita incordiosa que le decía que parara con ello. Pero cuando Snape se sentó abriendo sus piernas y sobándose la polla, Harry desconectó las voces de su cabeza, nunca le habían dado buenos consejos, para prueba el basilisco que le hablaba en segundo curso.

—Chúpamela—le dijo Snape con aquella voz que tan bien conocía de sus clases.

Si le hubiera dicho dame un riñón, estaba casi seguro que también hubiera obedecido. 

Se puso de rodillas y se tragó lo que pudo de Snape, bajó más, y lamió todo lo que pudo.

El hombre le agarró del pelo, era algo rizado, y tras un par de caricias le empujó hacia abajo.

Harry se atragantó pero se excitó muchísimo subiendo y bajando al ritmo que Snape marcaba.

En poco tiempo tuvo tan ensalivada la polla de Snape que había formado un charquito en el suelo a sus pies, había otro más pequeño que conectaba con su propia polla, estaba expulsando preseminal en abundantes cantidades.

Snape le levantó tirando de su pelo, pero a Harry no le dolió, lo que le dolió fue separarse. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, y eso que era una simple mamada.

Snape le metió las manos por las axilas y le levantó del suelo guiando su cuerpo, lo sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas.

Comenzaba la acción de verdad, Harry no se contuvo y bajó a besarle, el beso con sabor a Snape fue ardiente

Pero nada comparado a sentir algo duro y muy fino en su culo.

¿Qué le había metido?

Harry se separó y escuchó como murmuraba lo que supo era un hechizo, lo que tenía metido era la varita de Snape y eso le puso cachondísimo porque no se la sacó sino que la introdujo un poco más. Sintiendo como el hechizo lubricante hacía efecto, no solo era resbaladizo sino que le acariciaba por dentro.

Cientos de caricias que hacían que su polla brincara contra su estómago.

—Sí—gimió tan contento, aquello era lo que había ido a buscar al club, sexo mágico, lo que no sabía era que acabaría teniendo sexo mágico con Snape.

Cuando sacó la varita de él, Harry se quejó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decir nada, lo siguiente era la polla de Snape. Eso era mejor, mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando empezó a follarle de verdad.

Era como si tuviera un imán para su próstata y se calvaba siempre ahí, Harry literalmente estaba viendo unicornios alados. El placer era enorme y lo fue más cuando sintió como Snape se engrandecía dentro de él.

Con un giro de varita, joder la misma que había estado en su culo antes, apuntó a la polla de Harry, este sintió como era estrangulada.

Estaba evitando que se corriera, haciendo que el placer que ambos sentían durara más.

Harry estaba al borde pero no podía correrse, y lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Bajó a los labios de Snape que seguía sentando empujándose, ojalá pudiera ver como le estaba dejando el culo, porque él sentía que le estaba partiendo en dos.

—Por favor—le pidió, pero Snape le lamió los labios sin dejar de embestir y empujar las caderas de Harry hacia abajo.

Harry en un arrebato le mordió el labio inferior, lo suficiente para hacer que Snape se corriera en su interior con intensidad.

Harry iba a explotar, ¿también había convocado algún hechizo para hacer que se corriera tan abundantemenge?

El hombre jadeaba debajo suya, sin salirse.

—Por favor—rogó Harry mirándolo completamente perdido.

—Finite incantamen—susurró Snape y Harry se corrió como nunca antes emitiendo un grito de satisfacción y manchando a Snape y a él mismo en el proceso.

Notó como no solo su hechizo había sido cancelado sino que también su pobre culo dilatado dejaba salir el miembro cada vez más flácido de su antiguo profesor seguido de demasiada cantidad de semen para un ser humano.

Aún sobre el hombre le miró, y casi tuvo que ahogar un grito, ¿el contrahechizo había devuelto su aspecto original a Harry?

Ni Snape tenía cara de querer asesinarle ni él veía borroso.

Recordó en ese instante mientras se bajaba de las piernas de Snape que un simple finite no provocaba la vuelta a su estado original, lo que sí lo hacía era el tiempo.

Corrió la vista hacia un reloj y calculó que le quedaban solo 15 minutos.

Tenía dos opciones, salir de allí corriendo o enfrentarse a la verdad y confesarle a Snape quién era realmente él.

Pero Snape lo resolvió por los dos, invocó lo que identificó como una bata para cubrir su cuerpo, negra obviamente. Y caminó hasta él.

Le puso en la mano algo, bastante pesado.

—Gracias, cuando te vayas cierra la puerta.

El hombre le dio inmediatamente la espalda y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

En su mano Harry tenía una bolsita de tela, la abrió, estaba llena de galeones.

Sintió como su rostro se enrojecía, Snape le había tomado por un prostituto.

Se vistió rápidamente, tan rápido que se cayó al ponerse los pantalones.

Se moría de la vergüenza, y decirle ahora que era Harry sería aún más abochornante.

Salió tan rápido como pudo y cuando se apareció en su casa aún llevaba la bolsa en su mano.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían salirle bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una amiga me propuso explotar un poco más el sexo mágico, si hacen tantas cosas con la magia, ¿cómo es que nunca lo reflejamos en los fics?
> 
> En mi caso es pura falta de imaginación, le daremos una pequeña probadita a Harry, a ver qué le parece.
> 
> Hasta el martes.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 3

Severus escuchó la puerta, no era tan confiado como para no esperar hasta saber que el chico se hubiera ido para darse un merecido baño.

Cuando lo vio en el Terciopelo Azul hablando con Kevin, el rubio musculoso, pensó que esa noche volvería solo a casa.

Ese era su chico habitual, aunque reconoció que el cuerpo del más bajo le estimuló la entrepierna bastante más.

Desvió la mirada y se centró en su propia copa de vino de sauco.

Lo que no esperó era que el muchacho pequeño y castaño fuera hacia él.

En su rostro se podían leer muchas cosas, pero todas eran muy contradictorias.

Parecía nervioso pero confiado, y entonces lo supo. Ese chico no era ningún cliente de Kevin, quizás fuera un compañero o discípulo por como veía que el joven miraba a Kevin de reojo mientras estaba con él.

Su rostro era agradable, su piel clara y lisa le decía que no debía tener más de 25 años, el pelo castaño y lleno de rizos se veía cuidado. Y su cuerpo, era de los que a Severus le gustaban, uno que rara vez solía conseguir.

Lo sacó de allí de inmediato, Severus no iba a charlar sino en busca de sexo.

En cualquier caso allí nadie le hablaba realmente, había pensado que tras la guerra y su clara lealtad del lado de los “buenos” de habría ganado alguna simpatía.

Se equivocó, había ido allí buscando un poco de compañía, incluso se había hecho la estúpida idea de que podría encontrar a un compañero sentimental.

Y se dio de bruces con la realidad.

Había dejado Hogwarts, no soportaba ser más profesor en lo que le restaba de vida. Se estableció por cuenta propia y montó un laboratorio de pociones en la vivienda que habitaba.

Entre sus ahorros y lo que ganaba vendiendo pociones no vivía mal.

Sin embargo y pese a ser alguien solitario por naturaleza, tanta soledad le debió afectar al buen juicio, porque cuando vio el nuevo local no lejos de su casa se animó.

Su vida sexual podría decirse que había sido una basura, entre su poca popularidad en la escuela, luego unirse a una secta de purasangres siendo un mestizo y estar tratando de sobrevivir a cientos de criajos y a un señor oscuro venido a menos, no había visto el momento de salir a “ligar”.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera experiencia, quizás hubiera influenciado un poquito a algún muggle con algún que otro glamour y altas dosis de alcohol.

Pero el caso era que bien por la edad o por la aburrida compañía de su búho, pensó que quizás su momento había llegado.

Un chico no muy diferente al que se acababa de ir de su casa fue quien se le acercó, salvo que Stuart era mucho más guapo, mucho más descarado y mucho más caro.

Había echado un polvo que le supo a gloria, hasta estaba por empezar a proponerle cosas al chico para que se quedara un poco más en su casa sin parecer un auténtico desesperado. Cuando le soltó la frase lapidaria.

—Son 40 galeones.

Snape se quedó estático pero tenía mucha experiencia en poner cara de póker, llevaba toda la vida con una máscara de impasibilidad.

Pero por dentro estaba dándose golpes contra algo duro y doloroso, y no era su polla que se había quedado muerta entre sus piernas.

Un chapero, un puto, un chico de la vida alegre, llámalo como quieras. Él había pensado que habían conectado y él otro solo estaba haciendo negocios.

Se vistió con premura y fue a buscar el dinero, pero no se engañaba, aquello le había entristecido y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Pensar que un chico como aquel se fijaría en alguien como él traía de vuelta al adolescente acomplejado que siempre fue, por algo no iba a ligar, se recordó a sí mismo.

Y por otro, estaba perdiendo facultades, imaginaba que cualquier niño sería capaz de engañarle llegado ese punto, había bajado la guardia y le había salido caro.

40 galeones menos y la moral por el suelo, le convencieron de que su mano derecha y su varita llena de hechizos replicadores eran más que suficiente.

Pero a la semana siguiente volvió y volvió a pagarle a Stuart, había llegado a un acuerdo práctico consigo mismo.

Había sido un polvo buenísimo, y llegados al caso no tenía que darle explicaciones, Stuart hacía todo lo que él le pedía, y lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Y entonces fue cuando entró en barrena, quería que Stuart se quedara con él. 

¡No había compartido con nadie ni media copa de vino en su vida iba a compartir amante! Término que prefería usar mejor que prostituto.

Se esmeró en que Stuart disfrutara muchísimo con él, cuando Severus llegaba al bar él solo se enfocaba en Severus, y eso le gustaba. Salía del Terciopelo Azul, sabiendo que Stuart le elegía a él.

Stuart se iba dejándolo saciado y un poco más pobre, hizo cálculos de cuantas veces podría ir en un mes.

Así de distorsionado estaba, hasta que Stuart empezó a irse con otro.

Y Severus se dio cuenta de que empezaba a chochear, era joven aún pero quizás tanta influencia de Dumbledore le había afectado.

Volvía porque era terco y porque cuando te acostumbras a follar cuesta trabajo prescindir de ello.

Veía como unos y otros confraternizaban, como se iban juntos y aquello le deprimió. Irse con Stuart había sido un completo engaño, ¿qué valor tenía irse con alguien que lo haría con quien mejor le pagara?

Pero como en su naturaleza estaba ser miserable y obsesivo, siguió yendo a ver a Stuart que le sonreía de vez en cuando, pero nunca más se fue con él.

Los demás hacían como si no existiese y él hacía como si los otros no habitaran su mundo.

Cuando necesitara dinero y no hubiera clientes, el chico volvería.

El pensamiento le pareció tan sumamente patético que acabó levantándose y yéndose.

Dos meses después volvió, Stuart ya no estaba, sin embargo Kevin sí.

Ya no tenía la misma necesidad de ir, Kevin estaba bien, y era más barato. Pero no le hacía sentir nada más que un placer momentáneo y tampoco era nada del otro mundo.

Kevin casi nunca se excitaba pero siempre estaba preparado para él, por lo que el sexo aunque placentero no era lo mismo.

En su reservado ni hablaba ni le hablaban, parecía su lema de vida.

Entonces apareció el chico que le había rogado, que le había besado con pasión y se había entregado a él como nunca nadie antes.

No te obsesiones con él, se pidió delante del espejo.

Su reflejo tan serio como siempre, con el pelo pegado a la cara, le decía que lo llevaba claro, y de este chico no tenía ni el nombre.

El reflejo una vez que él se fue le miró con pena, la misma que se tenía él a sí mismo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y alzó una ceja altanero, luego volvió al rostro de seta de su cara real, y suspiró apesadumbrado, le gustaba ese chico y los dos los sabían. Poco después desapareció del espejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ais, mi Severus, creo que puedo decir que es mi personaje preferido de todo HP, y su reflejo en el espejo me mata, jajajaja.
> 
> ¿Alguien más ama a Sevy?
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry no salió de casa en todo el día, miraba la bolsa y desviaba la vista.

Se sentía fatal, tenía un montón de motivos para ello, así que los enumeró.

1) Le habían confundido con un prostituto, lo que le tenía mortificado.

2) Se había acostado con su antiguo profesor de pociones, Snape, el murciélago, el tipo que aunque le hubiera protegido le trataba como mierda debajo del zapato y tenía 20 años más que él.

3) Había sido el mejor sexo de toda su maldita vida, y por mucho que le pesara, que le pesaba poco todo sea dicho de paso, quería más de eso tan bueno.

Estaba en serios problemas, porque la combinación de los tres puntos era un lío descomunal: ¿volver a fingir que era un chico de pago e irse de nuevo con Snape?¿Desenmascararse y decirle la verdad a su ex profesor y enfrentaba las consecuencias?

Luego estaba la tercera vía que era no volver a ir a ese lugar en su vida.

Su cuerpo, como su tuviera vida propia se negó a esa última opción de un modo realmente violento.

Estaba perdido cuando con poción multijugo y siendo de nuevo Elliot volvió al Terciopelo Azul.

Le sudaban las manos y no tenía nada que ver con los motivos de la última vez. Esta vez tenía un nombre y apellido entre manos, o al menos esperaba volver a tenerlo.

Entró al ambiente oscuro pero conocido, volvió a ver pequeños grupos de hombre diseminados por el lugar. Unos sentados en actitudes íntimas, otros de pie deliberadamente dispuestos a tener algo más de acción y él volvió a su puesto en la barra.

No pidió whisky, en realidad no le gustaba, prefería la cerveza de mantequilla suave y dulce.

Miró a los reservados, había un hombre con el rubio que se le acercó la última vez, y Harry se alegró de que estuviera ocupado, había más o menos elaborado una vida mágica para Elliot.

Definitivamente no había ido a Hogwarts, esa no era opción o sin duda Snape le conocería al haberlo tenido como alumno, lo que era imposible.

Así que investigó un poco sobre cómo estudiaban esos otros muggles ingleses que no iban a Hogwarts. 

Estudiar en casa y examinarse en el Ministerio era una opción que muy pocos escogían, pero le daba el anonimato a Elliot y una vida fuera de focos.

Algunos le miraban, pero solo uno se le acercó.

—Hola, guapo.—El hombre podría ser su abuelo, y por un momento le resultó tierno—¿Cuánto cobras? ¿Haces rebajas a jubilados?—La ternura se le evaporó para contener una muestra de asco.

Ok, suficientemente bizarro para Harry, vestir la piel de otro y recibir ese tipo de propuestas era demasiado para él.

Así que cuando vio entrar a Snape por la puerta y mirarle, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de seguridad de la anterior vez.

El abuelete insistía y Harry solo podía ver como Snape dejaba de mirarlo e iba hacia el mismo reservado de la primera vez.

Le costó trabajo, pero se quitó al viejo de encima. Agarró su cerveza de mantequilla y esta vez sí que corrió hasta la mesa de Snape que le miraba de malos modos.

Siete años bajo esa mirada al menos te inmunizaba, pensó Harry.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías.—Su voz sonó demasiado aliviada, pero Snape le seguía mirando mal.

—No vengo siempre.

—Pues entonces es una suerte que nos encontráramos.

Estaba intentando ser cordial, ver cómo sería el modo más sencillo de tener de nuevo más de Snape, pero este parecía estar molesto con él.

¿No querría volver a repetir? ¿Había sido aburrido para el mayor la última noche juntos?

Había pensado que podría hablar sobre el “malentendido” sin tener que revelar la verdad, solo que no estaba en venta, que lo había hecho porque le había gustado.

En realidad si Snape no se hubiera abalanzado sobre él del modo en el que lo hizo, probablemente Harry jamás se hubiera imaginado en aquella situación. El problema era que no dejaba de pensar en el modo en el que le había tocado, en todas las cosas que le había hecho. Quería más, quería probar todo lo que Snape supiera hacer.

—Hola, Severus—escuchó a su espalda y Harry casi notó como el cuello se le giraba 180º.

Él conocía esa voz, y no le había gustado el tono meloso. El rubio, estaba mirando a Snape, mientras era obvio que Harry estaba allí primero.

—Hola, Kevin—le saludó Snape con el mismo tono desagradable que había usado con Harry.

—Estaré por allí si quieres compañía.—Obviamente estaba saboteando la presencia de Harry, y este se sintió tan molesto que dijo una tremenda idiotez.

—Está conmigo.

El tal Kevin le miró como si fuera una cucaracha, pero Snape no dijo ni que sí ni que no.

—Vamos.—Se levantó Snape mirando a Harry, aunque solo veía a Elliot.

Se puso en marcha y Harry casi brincó detrás suya, sí, se iban a su casa, se iban a su casa a hacer sexo mágico, le faltó dar un saltito de emoción pero se contuvo.

Harry miró a su derecha de donde le llegaban oleadas de odio, el emisor era Kevin.

Y Harry sonrió ladino, le gustaba demasiado ser elegido por Snape, esa era la realidad.

Siguió los pasos del ex maestro de pociones por los callejones hasta que identificó la puerta de la anterior vez.

Snape entró y Harry detrás, en esta ocasión Snape no le dio ni ocasión a poner los dos pies dentro. Lo agarró con fuerza, estampándolo contra la pared de la entrada. Cerró la puerta y le devoró la boca mientras se clavaba contra él.

Sí, sí, la charla sobre la que no era un prostituto sería después. Ahora quería más de eso que ese hombre daba tan bueno.

Le dio la vuelta contra la pared, Harry estaba completamente duro, y las manos de Snape estaban bajando sus pantalones.

No iba a negarse por sexo rápido, porque realmente estaba excitado pero le gustaría alargarlo más. 

Con el culo al aire y a Snape a su espalda clavándole la cara en él, podía notar la nariz del hombre junto a su lengua.

Se estaba deshaciendo, frotándose contra la pared y rogando por más.

Harry pensó que le follaría y más cuando volvió a notar la varita de Snape, dios, sabía que no era necesario que se la metiera para realizar sus hechizos, pero que le mataran si aquello no le volvía loco.

Su bien más preciado dentro de él, pero no fue lubricación lo que notó sino algo grande y duro, sabía que no era su ex profesor, sino algo que comenzó a moverse cuando este sacó la varita.

Harry estaba gimiendo demasiado excitado para preguntar de qué se trataba cuando su culo comenzó a vibrar.

Ya no fue un gemido sino un grito en toda regla.

Snape le giró mientras esa cosa se agitaba en su interior, los vibradores muggles eran una patética maquinucha para niños comparado con eso que le había metido Snape.

Iba a correrse y más cuando girado de nuevo de cara al hombre este le enseñó como estaba de excitado.

Pero como la anterior vez lo obligó con un hechizo a aguantar el orgasmo.

Snape le miraba y a Harry le daba igual cualquier cosa en ese momento, era maleable a lo que a ese hombre se le ocurriera, y por sus ojos negros parecía que se le ocurrían demasiadas cosas.

Le quitó la túnica y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, dandole fuerte lamidas a sus pezones.

Le sacó completamente los pantalones que llevaba en ese punto por los tobillos dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Le dio una dura ojeada mientras se sobaba su propia entrepierna, le gustaba lo que veía, a Harry, a Elliot en realidad un poco inclinado hacia delante con sus rodillas juntas, su polla durísima y el culo apretado para no dejar escapar las vibraciones dentro de él, sus manos en sus muslos y sin dejar de gemir mirándole.

Sí, le gustaba lo que veía y le mostró cuan duro estaba , Harry se hincó de rodillas. Las vibraciones eran cada vez más fuertes, de nuevo duras contra su próstata.

Abrió la boca, mucho, tanto que comenzó a ser incómodo pero Snape no tardó en darle algo que lamer.

Harry tragó tan duro que fue excesivo para él y empezó a toser, Snape le miró sorprendido pero al poco volvió a metérsela, en esta vez Harry dosificó el ritmo, un poco cada vez, hasta estar chupando casi todo.

Pensó que así acabarían, él estaba tan excitado que le daba igual el modo con tal de que le liberara, y le dejara correrse, pero no parecía estar en sus planes.  
Salió de su boca, y Harry se quejó, vio como se apartaba de él un poco y le ayudaba a levantarse, la cosa aquella no dejaba de moverse y ponerse derecho del todo le era imposible.

Snape anduvo hasta el salón y Harry le siguió como pudo, no era nada cómodo andar con aquello, pero no iba a perderse ni un minuto.

Snape se quitó con calma su propia ropa y Harry le miraba, se acercó a él, y como había hecho Snape le lamió los pezones, su piel blanca hacía contraste con la piel más oscura de sus pezones, los lamió y aquello pareció gustar a Snape que le acarició la cabeza mientras lo hacía y terminaba de quitarse los pantalones.

Le llevó hasta el sofá de la última vez, y le colocó sobre el regazo, ay, por fin le iba a follar.

Pero se quedó estático cuando el  
hombre llevó su hinchada polla a su entrada sin quitarle lo que diablos tuviera dentro.

—Espera—dijo Harry—, no cabrá todo dentro.

Snape sonrió, y si no fuera porque estaba sellada su liberación Harry se hubiera corrido con solo aquella visión, estaba hipersensible si con una sonrisa torcida podía correrse.

—Ahí te entra de todo.

Se lo demostró gráficamente metiéndose poco a poco, Harry sudaba, se sentía completamente estirado pero sin dolor, solo tensión, le iba a romperle el culo y el pensamiento casi le puso más caliente.

Harry buscó los labios de Snape, y este le lamió sin dejar de meterse en él.

—No puedo más—se quejó Harry que se masturbaba sin llegar a nada—. Déjame correrme.

—Un poco más—le negó el hombre.

Al parecer lo que diablos tuviera dentro también actuaba en Snape dándole un placer enorme que no quería acabar.

Se miró la polla la cabeza morada, iba a reventar.

Miró a Snape a través de las capas del placer, estaba concentrado, él no parecía tener ningún hechizo de contención, aguantaba por su propio autocontrol, recordó la anterior vez que se corrió cuando le mordió el labio.

Aventurándose Harry, tiró de su pelo, haciéndole mirarle y se elevó sobre su polla al punto casi de sacársela para caer sobre él tan duro que los dos jadearon. Dos, tres veces, y Snape retiró los encantamientos sobre Harry, cada uno corriéndose al instante.

Los ecos de la vibración aún estaban en él, incluso cuando Snape le hizo bajarse.

Necesitaba recobrar el aliento y arreglar el punto del pago.

—Tienes la bolsa en la mesilla—le dijo Snape mostrándole el pago para él.

—Sobre eso, no es eso.

—Vale, está bien, te doy 10 galeones más, pero nada más.

—No, no me refiero a eso—aclaró Harry yendo a la entrada donde estaba su propia túnica y trayendo una bolsa idéntica.

Snape le miraba sin entender, había invocado la misma bata de la anterior vez, Harry seguía desnudo y era incómodo.

—Yo realmente no soy un prostituto—confesó, la cara de Snape pasó del asombro al enfado.

—Largo de aquí—le dijo furibundo—. Fuera.

Harry había esperado quizás una conversación tensa pero no aquella agresividad.

—Espera, Severus, déjame explicarte—pidió Harry pero la ropa arrugada que fue arrojada sobre él no le dejó continuar— Yo solo...

Sin más se vio expulsado de la casa en pelotas y en plena noche.

Harry se vistió rápidamente, si esa era su reacción por decirle que se iba con él porque le gustara y no porque fuera un negocio, ¿cuál hubiera sido si en realidad supiera que era Harry Potter? ¿Un avada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso te pasa por meterte en los pantalones de Snape, nunca dijeron que no fuera peligroso.
> 
> Sexo y humor, ¿qué os va pareciendo?
> 
> Hasta el martes que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 5

Severus estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta esa noche, no era un gran bebedor, ni un gran hablador.

No era un gran nada, bueno quizás sí, era un gran gilipollas.

¿Ese chico se había ido con él a su casa sin estar por medio el dinero?

Lo primero que pensó fue que era una broma, que se estaba burlando de él, luego se dio cuenta que parecía sincero, demasiado sincero desnudo en mitad de su salón y devolviéndole el dinero de la anterior vez.

Y lo último que pasó fue que se espantó de miedo. Nadie se había ido con él de ese modo nunca, el Snape traumado y con granos de su adolescencia le miraba con ojitos vidriosos, le había elegido a él y había vuelto a por más.

Snape le mandó a callar y que se volviera al rincón de sus traumas.

¿Pero qué demonios iba a querer un chico como ese con él? No era guapo, ni agradable, ni siquiera habían hablado más de dos frases.

Cuando lo volvió a ver en el Terciopelo Azul se vino arriba, luego abajo al verlo con otro cliente, y de nuevo arriba cuando corrió hasta su mesa, porque el chico corrió.

Cómo le reclamó a Kevin, suponía que este estaría molesto por quedarse sin ese dinero, pero se fue contento con el chico, de nuevo no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Y se lo había comido, literalmente, aquel cuerpecito excitado, como le pedía más, como le tomó hasta atragantarse.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que ahora sabía le cuadraba que el chico no fuera un profesional.

Menudo estúpido, la primera persona que se va con él por gusto y la echa en cueros de su casa. No tenía forma de contactarlo para que volviera. Sexo gratis, ¿es que estamos locos? Severus se reprendió a sí mismo.

Así que cómo no sabía que hacer no hizo nada, un trago más y estaba tan sedado que se quedó dormido.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería volver a verlo, quería volver a estar con él. Pero por otro, tenía más miedo que cuando estaba bajo la mirada rojiza de Voldemort.

Había sorteado infinidad de dificultades en su vida, no debería tenerle miedo a un chico bonito con ganas de sexo.

Pero la mente es muy puñetera, y donde a unos les da valor a otros les infunde pavor.

Él iba los sábados al Terciopelo Azul, realmente no sabía si el chico lo haría más días, diablos, tenía que hacerse con su nombre, aquello de “chico” le hacía sentir como un viejo pervertido.

No solía ir más de una vez a la semana porque ni su economía se lo permitía ni quería parecer tan desesperado. Ya había superado la fase bochornosa de Stuart.

El sábado fue, y no le vio, ¿qué esperabas, bastardo? Le echaste desnudo de tu casa.

Al que sí vio fue a Kevin, y lo cierto es que si alguna vez lo encontró atractivo ya no lo hacía. Él le sonrió y se acercó a su mesa. Ambos sabían que no necesitaba ninguna charla trivial, si Severus se levantaba Kevin le acompañaba.

En el local no estaba permitido el sexo, por lo que siempre lo llevaba a su casa, pero quería darse un tiempo. Aún era temprano, y si iba su chico ¿qué haría?

No tuvo que meditar mucho porque apareció por la puerta, directo mirando hasta su sitio.

Él que creía tener por corazón un trozo de carbón chamuscado inservible notó como este se prendía en su pecho.

Kevin miró a su espalda y emitió un bufido, al rubio su chico no le gustaba, debería haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

—Vete, estoy esperando a alguien—le dijo sin mirar al rubio, pero este se fue, y su chico se acercó.

Severus tragó saliva, no era ni guapo ni feo, pero su sonrisa tímida le gustaba ya incluso le resultaba familiar, ¿hasta ese punto había llegado de atontamiento tras dos polvos?

—Hola, Severus—saludó, estaba claro que él conocía su nombre, pero eso tampoco era algo significativo, todo el mundo en el mundo mágico lo conocía.

—No sé tu nombre—dijo menos amable de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar, pero no tenía experiencia en amabilidad, nunca se sacó el título.

Tardó demasiado en hablar, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil decir un nombre?

—Harry—dijo al fin el chico, Severus se movió en su asiento, no le gustaba nada aquel nombre, le recordaba demasiado a Potter, y aunque no era un desagradecido, no profesaba especial simpatía por el chico de oro. No te tienen que agradar aquellos a los que proteges, ¿no?

—Muy bien, Harry, me debes una explicación—exigió, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo capullo que podía llegar a ser, pero al final todo el mundo sabía que él era así y nadie se molestaba, o al menos no se atrevían a decírselo.

—¿Yo?—se sorprendió el chico—Que yo sepa fuiste tú el que me echó de su casa en mitad de la noche, desnudo y sin una palabra ni tan si quiera.

—Eso pasa cuando uno finge ser alguien que no es—se defendió Severus.

—Intenté explicártelo y me echaste.—Se sentó firme en la silla y le hizo un mohín que le resultaba vagamente familiar; estaba jodido, lo estaba si solo por ello quería tirarle sobre la mesa y besarle—Tú me debes una disculpa a mí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste el primer día?—No iba a disculparse, ese tipo de acciones le daban alergia.

—Me tomó tan de sorpresa que me confundieras con un ... un prostituto que no supe reaccionar—dijo ruborizándose.

Parecía sincero, Severus no dejaba de mirarle, y tenía experiencia en detectar mentiras.

—¿Por qué volviste a por más?—Aquella era la pregunta que rondaba a Severus durante aquellos días.

Harry, el chico, prefería decirle Chico, gracias, se volvió a sonrojar. No estaba en él sentir ternura por nadie pero aquel gesto le incomodó, se veía demasiado bien, quiso besarle de nuevo pero se centró, necesitaba que le contestara.

—Estoy esperando.

—No has cambiado nada—escuchó que decía entre dientes, pero se recompuso rápidamente en su asiento y le miró a los ojos—. Me gustó mucho la primera vez.

—Primero, es de mala educación farfullar, ¿es que acaso no te lo enseñaron en casa?—le amonestó Severus—. Segundo, ¿acaso ya nos conocíamos? Recuerdo perfectamente a todos mis alumnos y tú, sin duda, no lo has sido—Evitó que el chico le interrumpiera levantando una mano—Y por último, ¿quieres volver a repetirlo?

Harry le miraba, parecía molesto, sorprendido y con su última pregunta “dispuesto”.

—Empecemos por lo último y las otras dos te las contesto luego.

Severus llegados a ese punto estaba de acuerdo, hacía un esfuerzo importante por no saltar la mesa que los separaba. Quería volver a tenerlo, desnudo debajo, encima o como el muchacho quisiera, pero estaba deseando meterse en él y follarle toda la noche.

Ambos salieron del local, Harry le seguía y esta vez consciente de que no había ningún pago, de que aquello no era un negocio, Severus estaba nervioso. Se había acostumbrado a que el chico de turno fuera con él sin grandes expectativas, ahora estaba nervioso pues no sabía si estaría a la altura.

Llegaron a su casa, y sintió el cuerpo caliente a su espalda, se había pegado completamente a él y le estaba rozando con su erección. Severus se excitó muchísimo y olvidó todo las inseguridades que querían golpearle.

Se giró para besarle y le devoró, ya le habían gustado sus besos antes, Kevin era de ir directo al asunto, se corrigió en el momento, Kevin hacía aquello por dinero y Harry por placer.

Le desnudó sin paciencia, con su varita, no había prisa real tenían tiempo y sin embargo Severus estaba más ansioso que nunca.

Harry se colgó de su cuello le tiraba hacia abajo, se pegaba contra él completamente desnudo, al menos ambos se equiparaban en necesidad y aquello le resultaba completamente excitante.

—Quiero probar todo contigo—le dijo Harry entre besos, Severus le miró a los ojos, se desnudó con las mismas prisas que lo había hecho con él y le agarró el culo con fuerza elevándolo haciendo que el chico enredara sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

—¿Qué quieres probar?—le preguntó frotando ambas erecciones.

—He tenido muy poco sexo mágico y quiero que me lo enseñes todo.—El rostro de completo placer le cautivaba, tampoco es que él tuviera mucha experiencia, pero en el plano teórico tenía amplios conocimientos. Por su mente pasaron en cadena hechizos, pociones y truquitos mágicos que le gustarían al muchacho.

Harry se frotaba contra él, y le sorprendía lo bien que se adaptaba a su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustó lo que te metí el otro día?—le preguntó, a él le gustaba sentirlo dentro de sus amantes, fue Stuart el que se lo enseñó.

—Sííí.—El recuerdo perecía haberle calentado, pues metió una de sus manos entre los cuerpos agarrándolos y masturbándolos a los dos—Me volvió loco.

Severus era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero aún así cargar con Harry mientras este le masturbaba era demasiado para él, notaba como comenzaban a temblarle las piernas.

Le hizo bajarse y le llevó al salón, paró un momento y le miró, estaba arrebatador, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su polla tan hinchada y el brillo del preseminal mojando su delgado abdomen. Le besó y se giró, hoy iban a ir a otro lugar.

Se adentró más en su casa seguido por Harry, le llevó a su dormitorio, no había llevado a nadie más allí que a Stuart. En los últimos tiempos no habían pasado más allá del salón, pero quería hacerlo con espacio y comodidad.

Harry miraba todo asombrado, no sabía qué esperaba encontrar en su dormitorio pero tampoco le dio tiempo a pensar y llevado por aquellos impulsos que no dejaban de hacerle besarle, lo hizo y disfrutaba de que Harry siempre le devolviera sus besos hambrientos.

Con otro giro de varita abrió un cajón, hacía tiempo que no lo abría, sacó levitando varios objetos que llevó hasta la cama.

—Elige uno—le pidió al chico.

Harry los miraba con evidente placer, se subió a la cama poniéndose de rodillas, inclinándose levemente hacia delante, dejándole una panorámica prometedora de su culo.

Severus sacó de un cajón de la mesilla una cajita con pastillas violetas, se acercó a Harry jugueteando con una de ellas entre los dedos.

—Decídete—le dijo contra el oído mientras con dedos ágiles le introducía una de las pastillas relamedoras por el culo.

Harry gimió sorprendido y se clavó contra las mantas alzando indecoroso su trasero, conocía perfectamente los efectos de las pastillas y mal que le pesara tenía que agradecer el gran invento a Sortilegios Weasley, sección adultos.

—¿Pero esto qué es?—Preguntó Harry sin ser capaz de dejar de gemir.

—Cientos de lenguas en tu interior, ¿te gustan?

—Dios, sí.—Estaba a cuatro patas con Severus sobre él—Fóllame.

Severus fue magnánimo, giró a Harry para colocarlo sobre la cama, le alzó un poco las caderas y se metió de un solo golpe conocedor del efecto lubricante de las pastillas.

Harry gimió y se agarró a él, pero Severus tenía más cosas en mente, en vista de que Harry no había elegido ningún juguetito él decidiría, agarró una pelotita morada con tentáculos, la introdujo en la boca de Harry sin dejar de follarle.

Esta cobró vida convirtiéndose en un importante falo que no dejaba de follarse la boca de Harry, lo que hizo que el chico abriera los ojos ampliamente, dos tentáculos serpentearon por su pecho hasta anclarse en sus pezones tironeando de ellos; un tercero descendió hasta su polla anillándose a ella masturbándole; el último de ellos fue frenado por Severus, iba directo a su culo, pero en esta ocasión lo quería solo para él.

Tenerlo de aquel modo era excitante para ambos, las pastillas que tenían poca durabilidad le dejaron a Harry lubricado pero prieto, cálido. No le había puesto ningún retenedor al muchacho y se corrió sobreestimulado por tantos frentes, llevándole con él en el orgasmo.

Le quitó el juguete de la boca y le besó, esa sí que no era su experiencia habitual, pero sin duda podía llegar a acostumbrarse.

—Ha sido fabuloso—le dijo Harry sin dejar de besarle—. Dame 10 minutos y volvemos a empezar.

Severus que no solía tener más de una hora de sexo a la semana, la noche de sexo continuado le dejó completamente seco, pero sin duda fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caliente, caliente, ¿quién quiere hacer una visita a la sección adulta de Sortilegios Weasley?
> 
> Este fin de semana vi por enésima vez Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Snape se me asemejó tanto al Señor Darcy, que pensé que Harry podría ser una gran Elizabeth Bennet.
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

Harry estaba cansado, y un poco dolorido, pero muy contento.

Severus era un amante increíble, y en ese momento, a pesar de su mal talante habitual le tenía abrazado en la cama.

Harry había estado una semana pensando en qué hacer, la noche anterior a aquella había estado dispuesto a contarle la verdad. Pero en vista de cómo había reaccionado, y el bochorno que le supo verse expulsado desnudo a la calle, se pensó mucho si era una buena idea seguir con eso.

Pero ¿cuándo había sido él un cobarde? Eso se lo decía su parte que se moría por volver a tener sexo con su ex profesor.

Fue jueves y viernes al Terciopelo Azul sin rastro de Snape, ¿no iba a volver a ir? También podría ir a su casa pero algo le decía que el gesto podría no ser bien recibido.

Su última esperanza fue el sábado, se había entretenido con Ginny y hasta que no le dijo que tenía una cita ella no le dejó tranquilo.

—Folla mucho, Harry—se despidió haciéndole sonrojar abochornado mientras sus vecinos los miraban en la puerta.

Si ella supiera todo el jaleo que había organizado y a quien se estaba “follando” no dejaría de alucinar por semanas.

Él estaba alucinando de hecho.

Cuando entró y lo vio con el rubio musculitos subnormal le sentó fatal, ya se había dado cuenta de qué hacía allí el tal Kevin, y que conocía demasiado bien a Snape.

Cuando este le vio, Harry se puso tenso, había ido allí para verle, pero ¿y si él no quería hablar con él? ¿Y si se iba a acostarse con el tonto del culo?

Pero le largó y este le miró con mirada asesina—se siente—pensó Harry mucho más esperanzado.

Solo de tenerle delante se la ponía dura como una piedra, ¡qué pérdida de tiempo tantos años sin saber lo que ambos podría haber estado haciendo!

Los múltiples escenarios de un Harry adolescente con Snape como profesor fueron el caldo de cultivo para todas las pajas que llevaba hechas esa semana.

Esa noche le diría toda la verdad, porque por mucho que Elliot y él se parecieran no era lo mismo. Quería hacerlo siendo Harry, Harry Potter.

Por eso cuando Snape le preguntó su nombre no mintió, su tapadera de Elliot caería aquella noche.

—Quiero pedirte algo—dijo Harry acariciando la piel de Snape haciendo círculos.

—No vamos a tener más sexo por hoy, incubo del demonio.—Aquello le hizo sonreír. No era un tipo amable, pero hacía años que no tenía un amante tan considerado, además ya había sobrevivido al humor del hombre antes.

—No es eso.—Le besó uno de sus pezones, a lo que Snape no se opuso. Alzó el rostro para mirarle—¿Te gusto?

Snape evitó su mirada después de aquella pregunta.

—Eso no es una petición.

—Cierto, mi petición en si podrías guardar la calma y no echarme en pelotas de tu casa esta vez.

—Obviamente no estás en la calle, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, por favor, dime que no me echarás en cinco minutos.

Snape le miró dubitativo, y acarició su espalda gentilmente.

—Creo que puedo tolerar tu presencia un poco más.

Harry sonrió y esperaba que con semejante advertencia no acabara con el culo pelado en el suelo de la calle.

Por si acaso aspiró el olor de Severus para después erguirse sobre uno de sus brazos mirándole.

El hombre le miraba sin entender pero en nada lo haría.

Lo primero que notó fue que dejaba de ver su rostro nítidamente, pero a esa distancia podía intuir la expresión sorprendida de Snape.

—Accio gafas—invocó sus lentes para poder verle.

—¿Es esto una broma?—dijo Snape levantándose horrorizado de la cama, se tapó de nuevo con la dichosa bata que tanto odiaba; bata era sinónimo de que a Harry lo iban a largar de allí.

—Por favor, déjame explicarme.

Pidió Harry arrodillándose en la cama, Snape le miró y torció el gesto.

—Por favor, señor Potter, cúbrase.

No le había importado su completa desnudez hasta el momento. Pero Harry se cubrió.

Aquello le dio tiempo a Snape para mirarle con completo malestar.

—Quiero que se vaya de mi casa ahora mismo.—El trato frío y correcto le estaba matando.

—Prometiste no echarme, por favor—le pidió Harry, sabía que aquello podía ocurrir, pero había deseado que Snape lo hubiera pasado tan bien con él que salvara aquel pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

Harry suspiró, durante toda su explicación Snape se mantuvo de pie, y Harry se sentía imbécil al contarle cómo había llegado a ese punto, el trayecto por los gemelos de polla, le resultó bochornoso, pero quería ser sincero.

—Yo solo quería poder ser un mago anónimo por una noche—acabó Harry—, no tener a la prensa encima al día siguiente ni a un fanático exponiendo mi vida.

Snape no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo.

—Tenía que habértelo dicho el primer día—aseguró—pero estaba tan sorprendido, disfruté tantísimo que ni yo podía creérmelo; lo de que me confundieras con un prostituto me sobrepasó, he de reconocerlo. Pero el otro día quería contártelo, quería que supieras que era yo.

—Pero antes me volvió a engañar para que me acostara con usted.—Allí había reproche, duro reproche.

—Sí.

—¿Sabe? Podría denunciarle al Ministerio por usurpación de identidad, por engaño.

—Por favor, Severus.—Se le acercó Harry agarrándose de su brazo—Lo pasamos bien, hoy ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, ¿podrás superar saber quién soy?

—No.

—¿Tanto me odias?—dijo hundiéndose en sí mismo.

—No es de mi agrado su persona, y ahora, ya he escuchado todo lo que tenía que oír—dijo apartándose—. Ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

Claro que sabía donde estaba la puerta.

—Muy bien—dijo terminándose de vestir—. Buenas noches.

No obtuvo respuesta, Snape había salido de la habitación.

Harry se fue de aquella casa, sabiendo que era muy posible que no volviera a entrar allí nunca.

Quizás no fuera del todo inmerecido, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

Algo le decía que con Snape podía ser compatible en algo más que el terreno sexual.

Fuera ya era de día, y se desapareció antes de que alguien le viera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien pensaba que Snape no echaría a Harry una vez más?
> 
> Pobre mío, siempre acaba del mismo modo, pero ¿y lo bien que lo había pasado antes? No se lo quita nadie.
> 
> Hasta el martes.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 7

Severus estaba viejo para esas cosas, a pesar de las pociones reconstituyentes que hubiera ingerido, el cansancio, la pesadez y por qué no, la decepción, no se iban.

Odiaba estar de acuerdo sobre algo con el chico de oro, pero era cierto que para él también había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Había accedido a todos sus deseos y este a los suyos, nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie, ni dentro de la cama ni fuera de ella.

No era estúpido, entendía la conexión y complicidad que ambos generaban. Y teniéndolo abrazo había estado a punto de hacer una locura. Pedirle que no se fuera, menudo bobo.

Cuando su Harry se convirtió en ese otro Harry, creía que había caído en un coma tras tanto sexo, un coma lleno de pesadillas.

Pero no, ojalá. Y lo peor es que él había intuido algo en el chico, algo que le recordaba demasiado a alguien. Ojalá no hubiera sido Potter.

A parte de que él, a sus 45 años, podría ser su padre, había conocido a sus padres. Una cosa era salvarle la vida y otra follarle de mil maneras, James Potter estaría revolcándose en su tumba.

Pero ni por esas sintió satisfacción, él había estado secretamente enamorado de Lily, la única mujer que le había interesado en su vida. Acostarse con su hijo se le hacía en cierto punto incestuoso.

Pero además de eso, era que él había sabido todo el tiempo quién era Severus, y si ya le había costado trabajo aceptar despertar interés por otro ser humano, que fuera el del niño-que-vivió-dos-putas-veces, era un poco demasiado.

Había cumplido su promesa, no le había arrojado a la calle, le había pedido amablemente, para como se habían dado las circunstancias, que se fuera.

Y se fue.

Eso no quitó para que entre elaboración y elaboración de pociones reviviera aquellas tres noches, a cada cual mejor.

Puñetera desgracia de vida que todo tenía que salirle mal.

Decidió tomar poción para dormir sin sueños, porque en estos Potter se le presentaba de mil maneras, y en ninguna de ellas Severus era capaz de resistirse. Incluso peor, él era el que iba a por el muchacho suplicándole una oportunidad.

Sin duda, mejor evitar aquellas atrocidades de su subconsciente.

Había pasado una semana, y él, un hombre de costumbres decidió que no cambiaría ninguna por aquel sucio impostor.

Iría al Terciopelo azul, se llevaría al insulso Kevin a casa, y tendría sexo pagando como siempre había tenido que ser.

Cuando llegó fue directo a su sitio, aquel reservado que todo el mundo sabía le pertenecía los sábados por la noche.

Intentó no mirar hacia ningún lado, solo iba a por una cosa, y esta iba a acercársele como hacía siempre.

Pero ¿cuándo salía algo como él esperaba?

Nunca.

El murmullo en el local fue imposible de obviar, Severus alzó la vista sin quedarle más remedio.

En la barra Harry Potter estaba pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Había prescindido de su infame disfraz anónimo y se presentaba allí vistiendo su propia piel.

Era molesto, muy molesto.

El chico le miró, en su rostro había algo suplicante, una demanda que Severus rechazó. Tampoco tubo mucho tiempo para ello.

Algunos tipos como abejas atraídas a la miel se acercaron a Potter, aquel era un pedazo demasiado sabroso para dejarlo escapar.

Y aquello molestó a Severus, él lo había probado, y daba fe de ello, demasiado bueno.

Pero no era su problema, Kevin apareció por la puerta de vuelta de su último servicio, como todos miraron a Potter como si este fuera el mismísimo Merlín aparecido, para luego ir hasta su mesa.

—Vaya, este lugar está empezando a llenarse de celebridades—se río Kevin.

—Vámonos.—No tenía ningún tipo de intención de quedarse allí mientras Potter era coqueteado por todos aquellos buitres carroñeros.

El chico le miró con lo que sin duda era su mirada de dolor nº 33, le conocía demasiadas versiones de aquel dolor.

Pero Severus agarró a Kevin de la cintura, el chico que no solía darse a demostraciones de un afecto que no sentía se notaba incómodo. Pero Kevin no le apartó, un poco de fricción estaba en el precio que él pagaba.

Y en ese momento lo necesita, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

El camino hasta su casa lo hicieron separados y en silencio, lo bueno era que no estaba muy lejos y en cuanto entraron, Severus le cayó encima.

Le besó con toda la intensidad de otros besos que ya no estaban, Kevin sin gran entusiasmo le siguió el ritmo, pero pronto pararon, aquello no era lo que estaba buscando.

Lo llevó al salón tirándolo sobre el sillón, Kevin bajó sus pantalones enseñándole el formado y redondo trasero.

Eso siempre había servido para calentar a Severus, lo conocía a la perfección, notaba su dilatación incluso desde esa distancia. Lubricado, abierto y aún así prieto.

Gracias a todo lo sagrado, Severus estaba excitado y no le costó meterse dentro de Kevin que gimió ante la intrusión.

Fue sexo, sin más, mecánico, placentero, pero nada más. Y eso fue lo que más le fastidió, hasta la fecha aquello había sido suficiente.

Como todo en su vida, Potter siempre tenía que llegar para desbaratarla.

Diez años de completa tranquilidad hasta que Potter llegó con los de primer año. Siete años donde su vida fue un auténtico calvario.

Y cuando todo aquello parecía que había acabado, otros siete años de calma, para que una buena noche, otra vez Potter, llegará y lo arruinara todo.

¿Es que su vida siempre iba a girar entorno a él?

Pagó a Kevin, y este se fue, dejándole solo y con la clara convicción de que el sexo a partir de ese momento sería una auténtica mierda.

Pero si Potter era una pandemia, Severus tenía entre sus pocas virtudes la tenacidad, sábado a sábado fue hasta el Terciopelo Azul, sacó a Kevin de allí, y tuvo su dosis semanal de sexo.

Con mirada dolida, o no, del niño que vivió para torturarle con sus acuosos ojos verdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cuando tus personajes te miran mal diciéndote, ¿qué mierda, Shimi, déjame irme con Harry y corta este rollo de que paso de él?
> 
> Es tan temprano aquí que hoy a media tarde voy a estar muriéndome de sueño, pero cuando no se puede dormir escribir es una buena opción.
> 
> Hasta el jueves, que además es el día del Snarry.
> 
> Shimi.


	8. Capítulo 8

Harry sabía que estaba haciendo el imbécil, sector donde tenía una amplia experiencia.

Estaba claro que Snape no quería nada más con él. Había decidido prescindir de disfraces y presentarse como él mismo.

Esa noche le había visto irse con aquel prostituto casi sin mirarle.

Cuando Severus se fue, él tuvo que luchar por quitarse a todos esos magos de encima.

Se desapareció en la noche completamente frustrado, era él quien tendría que estar en la casa de Severus, siendo follado por este y no ese estúpido rubio.

No le sorprendió que la prensa llenara sus principales páginas con la presencia del niño que vivió en un local gay mágico.

Ya había contado con ello, parecía que nadie podía tener su boca cerrada cuando de vender su intimidad se trataba.

Pero eso ahora había dejado de ser su principal problema, su problema era su incapacidad para hacerse con la atención de su antiguo profesor.

Harry iba al Terciopelo Azul, que había duplicado su clientela desde que él había llegado, religiosamente cada sábado. Pero cada noche tenía que contemplar como Severus se iba con Kevin, ya ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle y se estaba agotando.

Algo le decía que él nunca vencería a la férrea voluntad de Snape. Este había sufrido durante años las torturas del loco desquiciado de Voldemort, pasar de un crío como él parecía ser pecata minuta.

Estuvo tentado de ir a aporrear la puerta de Snape, pero sabía que aquello solo sería tomado como una desconsideración.

Harry le había ofrecido la posibilidad de poder hablar y este la rechazaba una y otra vez, ni las lechuzas, ni su presencia en cada lugar que el mayor pudiera frecuentar le daban la más mínima posibilidad.

Tenía que dejarlo, estaba haciendo el ridículo allí plantado en la barra, evitando a cualquiera que se le acercara mirando con anhelo a un hombre que ni siquiera le miraba.

Terminó su cerveza de mantequilla, cada vez eran menos los que se le acercaban, todos sabían que él solo los ignoraría.

Iba allí, se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla y se iba tal y como había llegado, solo.

Pero estaba harto, si todo el mundo hablaba de él, al menos intentaría disfrutar. Estaba claro que el lunes por la mañana habría un doble página con cada lunar de su piel relatado por el mago de turno.

Pero si uno no puede luchar contra lo que los demás van a hacer, ¿eso le obligaba a no poder vivir?

Miró a los tipos reunidos allí, pero sus ojos se iban constantemente a la mesa de Severus, el chico del hombre aún no había llegado, pero él no prestaba atención a nada de lo que allí ocurría.

Suspiró cansado y se topó con la mirada de un chico joven como él, este le sonrió, era guapo. Volvió a mirar al hombre que le ignoraba.

Y sonrió al joven que no tardó en llegar hasta él, Bob, Bill o Bull, no sabía, tampoco era como si le importarse.

Hablaron, de todo y de nada, más bien hablaba el otro, mientras Harry comenzaba a sentir sus manos en su cuerpo. Primero en un brazo, más tarde en la espalda y por último tan solo en el límite entre su espalda baja y su trasero.

Era agradable, ¿por qué no? Él también tenía derecho a tener sexo, sexo mágico, con ese Bob, Bill, lo que fuera.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Severus ya no estaba.

Esa noche tuvo sexo en un mugriento callejón, y al lunes siguiente una primera plana de sus actos.

Harry leía el Profeta que lo tildaba de escándalo público, ¿es que todo tenía que salirle del revés? Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de no publicar fotos del acto en sí, sino de momentos previos en los que ambos estaba besándose con muchísimo énfasis.

No le extrañó recibir lechuzas de Ron y Ginny, eran pocas las lechuzas a las que daba acceso a su hogar, sino ya se imaginaba el aluvión de quejas y sugerencias que tendría esos días.

Bebía una taza de té, sin realmente saborear su delicioso sabor. A pesar de las fotos y de un acto que realmente no fue gran cosa, solo podía pensar en Severus.

¿Lo leería? ¿Le importaría que se hubiera ido con otra persona? Claro que no, qué ingenuo, él se había ido antes con Kevin.

Seguro que solo se reiría de él por organizar escándalos públicos.

Cuando llegó el sábado, contra todo rastro de sentido común, Harry fue al Terciopelo azul. Tenía claro que su vida se le escapaba entre las manos, no aguantaba ni un día más en casa, y al menos allí podría hacer dos cosas.

1) Mirar a Severus como un muerto de hambre.

2) Echar un polvo mediocre, a poder ser algo más discreto.

Cuando llegó todo el mundo le miró, y ya no todas la caras eran agradables.

Aquello podría ocurrir, pero mientras no le echaran él iba a quedarse allí. Tampoco tenía nada más que hacer.

Severus ya estaba allí, y solo recibió una cara de ajo, al menos esa noche le miraba.

Estaba solo, y cuando vio venir a Bill, Bob, Brian... lo que fuera, no tenía ganas de escuchar ni reproches ni disculpas.

Y como hacía semanas, fue a la mesa de Snape huyendo de otro mago.

Se sentó con una cerveza de mantequilla y con los ojos negro fuego sobre él.

—Nadie le ha invitado a sentarse, señor Potter.

Harry bufó, ¿es que acaso pensaba que iba a recibir una bienvenida?

—Cuando llegue tu prostituto me voy—dijo casi sin mirarle.

En silencio, incómodo como pocas veces antes, bebió su cerveza de mantequilla, suspirando después de cada trago.

—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia?—escuchó que el hombre le decía.

Harry le miró, se moría porque aquella sugerencia fuera directa a la cama de Snape.

—Adelante.

—Hechizos desilusionadores—dijo simplemente.

—¿Cómo?—No desde luego aquello no era el ansiado, “Potter, vamos a mi casa a follar como conejos”.

—A veces me pregunto como pudo acabar con el mago oscuro más importante de todos los tiempos.

—Para empezar yo no pedí acabar con él, me obligaron.—Harry estaba muy susceptible aquella semana, quizás desde la última vez que le había echado de su casa, quizás desde siempre—Y segundo, podríamos ahorrarnos todo eso del usted, no es como si no nos conociéramos suficientemente.

—No te equivoques, no nos conocemos en lo absoluto—le dijo Snape en su típico tono venenoso quitador de puntos a Gryffindor.—Yo no soy un mentiroso.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no has visto el Profeta? Esa es mi puta vida, día sí, día también. ¿Era tan extraño que acabara recurriendo a algo de anonimato?

—Tan estúpido como siempre—bufó exasperado Snape, a Harry le dieron ganas de saltarse la mesa y ahogarlo con sus propias manos—Por eso el hechizo desilusionador, ¿no sé como tienes un título de graduado en Hogwarts?

—¿Podrías dejar de insultarme por una puta vez en tu vida?—se quejó Harry, sabía que el otro iba a decirle cualquier cosa ácida—¿Para qué iba a usarlo?

—Para follar en callejones de forma anónima y no dejarte fotografiar, Potter.

Se sintió un completo imbécil, Snape tenía razón, estaba ensuciando el digno nombre de mago que ostentaba, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

—Por lo que veo tampoco conoce los hechizos de confidencialidad mágica, ¿cierto?

Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa del pub haciéndose oír el golpe y que todos les miraran.

—Soy un estúpido—se quejó, no había pensado en nada de eso. Era lógico, sellado y camuflado sin necesidad de multijugo.

—Concuerdo.

—Por favor, no me hundas más, tengo bastante conmigo mismo.

Harry alzó la vista, Snape le miraba, ¿estaba a punto de darle la última estocada para rematarle?

—Vámonos de aquí.—Fue lo que le dijo el hombre, y Harry casi se cae de la silla.

Severus se levantó y Harry le imitó como con un resorte mecánico, ambos abandonaron el local juntos levantando todo tipo de rumores.

Harry ante la mirada de todos se pegó a su antiguo profesor, y este le dio el cobijo de su mano en la espalda.

El lunes sin duda habría un nuevo titular en el Profeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ayer fue el día del Snarry, peeero yo lo subo hoy que es cuando toca, total, un día más un día menos.
> 
> Se van juntitos, como Snape y Potter, ais, ¿¿¿qué pasara???
> 
> Solo nos quedan dos capítulos de esta historia, y he de decir que me encanta el Snarry, me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho :)
> 
> Hasta el martes.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 9

Severus llevaba al chico sujeto, no era algo que se hubiera propuesto, pero cuando este se sentó en su mesa algo de emoción que no había tenido por las últimas semanas llenó su cuerpo.

Ese mismo lunes había tenido otro tipo de emoción, cuando vio los besos que se daba con ese otro mago, ya lo había visto cuando se fue con Kevin el sábado anterior. Sabía que aquello acabaría ocurriendo.

Harry era joven, guapo y famoso. Era normal que encontrara con quien pasar sus noches mejor que con un viejo como él.

El pensamiento deprimente le generó un sexo deplorable con Kevin, le costó horrores incluso poder correrse. Pero cumplió, más con él mismo que con nadie más.

Kevin se fue y él se quedó amargado en su sillón orejero de los malos polvos, corrección, de los malos polvos sin Harry.

Pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él se había buscado al ignorar los intentos de acercamiento del muchacho.

No mirarle, no pedirle que fuera con él era duro, y la imagen en El Profeta era la puntilla que le hundió en la miseria.

Estaba por no volver al local, pero sería como dejarse vencer y no lo había hecho con nadie es su puñetera y bastarda vida, ni su padre, ni los asquerosos Gryffindors, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort habían podido doblegarlo, no lo iba a conseguir Harry Potter.

Se plantó en su lugar de siempre, qué triste era, pero allí estaba. Kevin estaba desaparecido, y si no fuera porque que él no estuviera allí le hacía tener que soportar más tiempo a solas le hubiera dado igual. Esa noche iba camino de ser similar a la anterior, y eso, a su juicio, era tirar el dinero.

Pero no fue Kevin el que apareció sino Potter, casi esperó que estuviera en su casa muerto de la vergüenza por aquellas indignas fotos. 

Estaba claro que ambos eran testarudos. Severus estaba dispuesto a seguir el asombroso dibujo del licor balanceándose en su vaso antes que concentrar su atención en el muchacho, pero el tipejo de la noche anterior se acercó a Harry.

Le revolvió las tripas, aunque lo que le dio una mayor sacudida fue ver a Harry correr hacia él.

Casi le abre los brazos como un estúpido, pero se contuvo y fue todo lo cínico que él sabía ser.

Aún así le deseaba, ya estaba duro como una piedra de solo mirarle, de tenerle cerca. Cuando el chico se dio contra la mesa avergonzado, un nuevo sentimiento le golpeó, no quería que nadie más se aprovechara de él.

Quería ser el único que pudiera hacerlo, y se le ocurrían tantas ideas. Pero lo primero era sacarlo de aquel lugar lleno de buitres que querían un poco de Harry.

Su mano posesiva sobre él lanzaba un mensaje claro. Es mío.

Lo llevó a su casa, nervioso, porque estaba nervioso, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Entraron y fue directo al salón sin esperarlo.

Harry le siguió y vio como Severus se sentaba en su sillón orejero del sexo.

Calma, Severus, piensa.

Harry fue el que se acercó a él, un poco cohibido. Allí ya no había disfraces, allí eran ex alumno y ex profesor cara a cara.

Amantes suspendidos; la bella y la bestia; quejicus y po-potter…—para de divagar—se amonestó.

Harry se sentó en el otro sillón gemelo, y Severus tan solo le miraba.

Solo tenía tres opciones, hablar, follar o largarlo.

No sabía cuál le asustaba más, pero agradeció que fuera Harry quien acabara con su diatriba mental.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes—reconoció mirándole con sus impresionantes ojos verdes—, pero dudo que jamás hubiera ocurrido lo que sucedió la primera noche, no era mi intención, pero pasó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?—Aquella pregunta se alejaba mucho de la línea que creía iba a llevar ese inicio de conversación.

—No te odio.

—¿Te caigo mal?

—Todo el mundo me cae mal, no es ningún mérito—¿Por qué su boca decía cosas hirientes? Solo quería pedirle que se montara sobre él, alguna palabra de ánimo no estaría de más—Pero he de reconocer que no estás en mi lista negra.

—Dios, Severus, eres único en llevar una charla cordial—se rió Harry.

—Tengo otros talentos.—Eso había sonado tan sexual que hasta a él le sorprendió.

—Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en tablas, solo mirándose.

El fuego crepitaba en el salón, y le picaban las manos por tocarle, pero ambos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, todo había sido más sencillo cuando eran “desconocidos”.

Se moría por decir algo, pero estaba seguro de que lo que saliera de su boca solo serían sapos envenenados, y llegados a ese punto no quería cagarla más.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya—dijo Harry resignado, eran dos ineptos en comunicación, o quizás solo lo fuera él. El chico se levantó despacio, se notaba que no quería irse.

—Quédate.—No era un sapo, era su voz pidiendo, que no exigiendo—Por favor.

Harry estuvo rápido y adoptó la postura que había deseado Severus toda la noche, todas las noches, su puta vida entera. A horcajadas sobre él devorándole la boca al más puro estilo dementor.

Estaba por aplicarse un hechizo duplicador de brazos para manosear más a Harry, pero de momento se conformaría con las dos que agarraban su trasero mientras este se mecía sobre su contentísima erección.

—Echaba de menos esto—gimió Harry, visto desde aquel ángulo, la primera vez que tenía su cara de verdad; las gafas torcidas, su pelo alborotado, se dio cuenta de una cosa obvia, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. 

Le dolía la garganta, por un nudo de palabras bobas que querían saltar de su interior, estaba sensible, excitado y cautivado.

—Aún hay muchas prácticas que puedo enseñarte.—Era su pésima traducción a “Yo también, no te vayas de mi vida”.

Harry lo miraba, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que había besado esa noche por primera vez.

—Sí, profesor.—En su voz llena de placer aquello sonó correcto, aquello sonó caliente como el infierno, y solo por él aquellos años de enseñanza valían la pena.

Un sin fin de imágenes de alta carga sexual pasaron ante su vista teniendo como protagonista a este Harry Potter, tenía que buscar sus antiguas túnicas de la escuela.

Ambos se miraron, conectados, excitados y sabiendo que esa iba a ser su primera vez después de las tres anteriores.

No iba a poder llevarlo a su habitación, ya no, ahora solo pensaba en clavarse en él, como un trato silencioso. El pantalón del chico escasamente bajado le daba acceso al suave trasero de Harry, tomó su varita y como la primera noche se la introdujo lentamente. Las chispas de su magia acariciaban y dilataban los músculos, Harry gemía sin dejar de mirarle.

Este atinó a abrirle un par de botones y buscar su polla, se notaba que ambos estaban ansiosos, pero justo cuando estaba sacando su varita y Harry le tenía firmemente agarrado, se detuvo.

—¿Vas a echarme una vez terminemos?—preguntó.  
Severus notó la inseguridad en su voz, no tenía un buen historial de hospitalidad con Harry, la verdad. Tomó su mejilla, le ardía la polla por follarle, pero tenía algo claro que decir.

—No voy a dejarte ir nunca más.

Eran sinceras y un deseo; era su adolescente interior llorando de emoción; era el adulto que nunca había tenido a nadie. Era un trato que Harry selló metiéndose su polla entera de una sola vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumple tu palabras, maldito. XDDDD
> 
> En fin, el jueves acabamos con esta historia. Mi segundo Snarry, me gusta muchísimo esta pareja a pesar de los 20 años de diferencia que se llevan.
> 
> Espero veros el jueves y despedirnos todas de ellos.
> 
> Besos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Era sábado, y Harry estaba vestido para salir. Los sábados siempre habían sido noches para el Terciopelo Azul, se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, aún tenía las mejillas rosadas tras la ducha caliente que había tomado.

Sentía su cuerpo blando, relajado, ideal para llevarlo a aquel lugar.

—Estás guapísimo—escuchó a su espalda, Ginny le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Eso aumentó aún más el sonrojo en sus mejillas, quería estar guapo, tenía una cita después de mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, Gin.

La chica se colgó de su hombro mirándole con picardía.

—¿Y vas a contarme quién es tu misteriosa cita?—Intentó sonsacarle de nuevo.

—No, o dejaría de ser misteriosa.

—Aburrido—le sacó la lengua su amiga.

Ambos se miraron en el espejo.

—Todo va a ir bien—le dijo más seria esta vez Ginny, eso esperaba porque su historial de citas era una auténtica basura.

Como ya era la costumbre de Ginny le deseó maravilloso sexo a voz en grito para que si alguien del vecindario no supiera que Harry iba a follar esa noche, no le quedaran dudas.

Hacía meses desde la primera vez que Harry había estado delante de la puerta del Terciopelo Azul por primera vez.

Recordaba las ganas y los nervios, y su falsa identidad. Esa noche, como las últimas que había estado allí dejó las máscaras en casa, pero debía agradecerle algo a Elliot, del que nunca supo más que fueron gemelos de cuerpo separados al nacer.

De no ser por él, no hubiera superado sus traumas sobre el anonimato y no tendría aquella cita.

Cuando entró encontró todo como la última vez que fue, oscuro, cálido y lleno de tipos deseando tener una noche animada.

Sin duda se voltearon a ver quien entraba, algunos no apartaron la mirada todo el trayecto que Harry anduvo hasta la barra. Siempre había sido su sitio, ¿cierto?

Había llegado pronto, pues su cita aún no estaba allí. Algunos estaban deseando acercarse a hablar con el héroe mágico más famoso de ese siglo, pero antes de que aquello ocurriera y Harry tuviera que pedirles amablemente que se retiraran porque estaba esperando a alguien. Ese alguien apareció.

El negro era últimamente un color que actuaba como fuerte afrodisiaco, también el pelo largo tan oscuro como los ojos del hombre que le miraba desde la puerta.

Snape había llegado y Harry le sonrió ampliamente, había sido él el que había insistido en aquella cita que al mayor le parecía del todo innecesaria.

Severus había cumplido a medias su promesa de no dejarle irse nunca más, había estado en su casa por una semana. Una semana extraña e irrepetible, las cantidades de sexo los había dejado a ambos irremediablemente exhaustos, pero no había sido más feliz en toda su vida.

Severus Snape no era un hombre fácil, era de aquellos que decían una cosa pero sus actos reflejaban otra. Harry en los pocos meses que llevaban juntos estaba elaborando su propio diccionario Snape–el mundo, el mundo-Snape.

No iba mal, aunque a veces acababan metidos en peleas que casi siempre acababan igual, en la cama durante horas.

Harry quería salir, quería descubrir hasta donde llegaba esa incipiente relación, y le había propuesto una cita.

Le había costado una semana, una semana en su propia casa, lejos de las manos y miradas suplicantes de Severus. Pero finalmente le había llegado un búho malhumorado con la contestación de Snape.

“Próximo sábado a las 21.00 horas en el Terciopelo Azul, esto lo pagarás con creces, Potter”

Y allí estaban, a Harry le latía el corazón con fuerza mientras lo veía aproximarse, ambos sabían, como ya habían intuido, que lo que podía llegar a tener sobrepasaba lo sexual. 

Harry era revoltoso en la tranquila y rutinaria vida del exprofesor, este siempre se quejaba de tenerlo haciendo ruido, pero sonreía al ver como su casa se había llenado de vida, y su corazón también. 

Harry había encontrado el reflejo que tanto necesitaba después de años sumido en la desidia de no saber qué hacer con su vida. Había empezado como simple ayudante, pero un “admiro tu destreza para no hacernos estallar los intestinos” cuando Harry había concluido una de las pociones de Severus fue el cumplido velado que su amante le brindaba y lo que le llevó a mirar una maestría en pociones.

Había tenido el honor de escuchar la risa más fresca que Severus era capaz de emitir. Y allí supo que se había enamorado; Severus, aunque Harry no lo supiera, lo había hecho antes.

No habían formalizado nada, no hacía falta para que ambos quisieran estar juntos y en exclusividad, ninguno había vuelto a acudir al Terciopelo Azul.

Severus llegó a su altura y le taladró con su típica mirada dura. Pero hizo lo más dulce que Harry podría esperar, se inclinó sobre él y selló sus labios con un beso.

—Buenas noches—le dijo al retirarse, a Harry le brillaban los ojos y el corazón.

Severus tampoco fue inmune a lo que sentía por el mocoso exhibicionista que tenía por pareja.

—Gracias por venir—le dijo dándole un trago a su clásica cerveza de mantequilla, llenando sus labios de espesa espuma que retiró con una pasada de su lengua.

Severus miró el gesto, una semana sin Harry había sido demasiado. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, y si costaba una cita en un lugar como aquel, lo pagaría.

—Más tarde me lo cobraré.—Sabía cuanto podía llegar a excitar a Harry con palabras como aquellas. El joven Potter era un vicioso en ciernes, y Severus no podía estar más contento con ello.

—¿Vamos a la mesa?—preguntó Harry. Severus miró al lugar donde había pasado más tiempo del que a él le hubiera gustado. Una mesa reservada donde esperaba sexo bajo pago que le llevaba a funestos recuerdos.

—Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí—le dijo sin dar más explicaciones,parecía que Harry entendía sus motivaciones cuando se pegó más a su cuerpo y le robó un beso.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

Ambos se despegaron al escuchar una voz que hacía mucho no oían.

Harry agarró la mano de Severus posesivamente, le encantaba su león territorial. Pero allí no había peligro alguno.

—Buenas noches, Kevin—saludó a su antiguo amante de pago.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!—Pero no estaba mirando a Severus sino a Harry, este estaba levantando una brisilla de magia a su alrededor que cosquilleó a Severus, se sintió halagado y orgulloso del poder de su pareja. Esto último no lo habían hablado, pero como el obseso que sabía ser Severus en el amor, había caído por Harry terriblemente pronto.

—Evidentemente las cosas han cambiado—dijo acariciando la palma de la mano de Harry que aún sostenía con fuerza.

El rubio los miró a ambos, y por una vez vio una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Sabía que había tratado ligeramente a Kevin, obviamente lo suyo era un negocio, pero merecía ser visto como algo más.

—Me alegro por vosotros, eres un buen tipo, Severus.

No esperó respuesta y se marchó dejando a ambos sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno...—empezó Harry que se debatía entre los celos y la confusión por sentir simpatía por ese hombre que había estado con Severus.

—Exacto—concluyó Severus, porque no había más que decir sobre aquello, estaba enternecido y todo lo achacaba a que Harry le estaba azucarando el corazón.

Pasaron un par de horas charlando, bebiendo y prodigándose caricias ante la sorprendida mirada de los asistentes al local.

El lunes, en primera plana de El Profeta un nuevo titular, con una excelente foto de ambos abandonando el Terciopelo Azul, de la mano, besándose y sonriendo disfrutando de los inicios de una peculiar historia de amor.

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el mes y con este corto Snarry.
> 
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, yo sin duda sí lo hice.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis acompañado leyendo.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Con motivo del día internacional del Snarry, que creo es el 24 de octubre, voy a publicar esta historia todos los martes y jueves de este mes.
> 
> No esperéis mucho más que humor y puro smut, porque llevo dos meses solo escribiendo puro porno. 
> 
> Tengo el cerebrito podrido, pero bueno, espero que os guste y me acompañéis en esta historia.
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
